Crimson Demeanor
by Yeong Won Hi
Summary: During the nights of the new and full moon, he becomes an unstoppable creature who lusts for the taste of blood. It is a gift, yet a curse that can only be broken by a sacrifice. Who will be his sacrifice? Prolly KB pairing. Pls R.R!


A/N: Hello everyone! I am here with a new fanfic for YYH! XD Err, if my pen name here is still _Kurayami no KitsuneYoukai_, then it might change soon to another name...but if it's not, then I already have changed my name Anywho, this new fic is not a crossover this time. That's the other fic, _Nightmares Do Come True_, also written by me, that is a YYH and IY crossover. And thank you to those who reviewed that one! It's still going and still getting good reviews!! Hmm, what else... This first part here is the prologue (I kinda like doing prologues, live with it), and then, I'll be adding in the first chapter right after this. This will have a Kurama and (I'll just leave that to your curiosity for now ) someone pairing. There will be some hints of shounen/shoujo-ai also. **BUT THAT WILL BE OCCURRING BETWEEN OTHER CHARACTERS!! NOT WHO YOU THINK IT IS!!** _Or is it??_ Heheheh... . ; Anyway, there'll be no lemon or limes in here as well. Umm, what else...The chapter titles will be song titles (just to let you know btw), the song titles will be either from Japanese, Tagalog (what? I'm Filipino okay! I listen to flip music, duh! Then again, I listen to a whole bunch of other music from different counties...ANYWHO), Korean, Chinese or English; either which just as long as the title fits in with the chapter. I might explain the meaning to choosing that title maybe, I don't know. It'll depend. Anyway (have you noticed I said 'any' a lot??) Please read if you're interested in another vampire fic!! (I have an obsession w/vampires, and? And no, I'm not crazy...yet...) this fic might in some ways be like Nightmares Do Come True BUT it will have a different plot in it (I hope). So please read and review when you are done. I will surely appreciate your review!!

Now, I shall continue.

Disclaimer: If you've read Nightmares Do Come True, then you've read all of those disclaimers I've written...but since this is a new fic, then here I go again!! I solemnly swear to you readers that I do NOT own Yuu Yuu Hakusho, if I did, then I'd be some very happy azn girl who owns one of the greatest anime ever. But sadly I do not...Togashi Yoshihiro-sama owns YYH and all his other series like **"Hunter X Hunter"** (I really like HXH bishounens...XD)....I'm wondering, does he own part of Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon also since he's married to Takeuchi-sama? (she's the creator sailor moon if you're wondering). Hmm...guess not...I don't know. **ANYWHO, I DO NOT OWN YYH!!!** _murmurs_ crap...T.T

###

**CRIMSON DEMEANOR**

**_PROLOGUE: "DESIRE..."_**

###

_**THERE IS A SAYING**_ that many people hear at least once in their life... _"If you follow your heart's desire, your dreams will come true..."_

Is this saying true though? If you follow your heart, will all of your dreams really come true? Or is it all just a lie, giving us hope to believe in something that seems to be impossible to even try?

But what if we really do follow our hearts...Will it lead us to happiness? Maybe even to love? Or will it just lead us to misery and pain? Making us regret, causing us to lose our faith in those we've believed in...?

Is this something that we should believe in every now and then?

Daioh Botan followed her heart...But did she choose the right path...?

###

A/N: Short prologue, I know... T.T... It might seem strange...okay, it is strange. I was bored and this was what got me started in writing Crimson Demeanor! And if you've never heard that saying before at all, then you've heard it from me now!! Heh . But as I said earlier, the first chapter is right after this!! Just scroll down and you'll see what I mean Oh yeah, there'll be some OOC-ness and **YES** it is an **ALTERNATE UNIVERSE TYPE OF FIC**!! . I like AUs...kewlness...

###

_**CHAPTER ONE: "HEAR ME CRY..."**_

### 

Golden-brown eyes gazed through the darkness, watching the inhabitants of the city live out their nightly routine. He watched from within the shadows, hidden by the blooming blossoms of the sakura trees, watching the humans pass by him in the park – the quiet park.

The night was beautiful; there were no clouds in the sky and there was a full moon. It wasn't hot and it wasn't cold but there was only a slight breeze, making the temperature cool and comfortable. The night was perfect.

A young man and woman walked past him, obviously a couple, strolling around the park, holding hands. They looked happy to be with each other, smiling and laughing at one another. Unfortunately, their little happy time together will have to end...soon...

The couple stopped walking and looked up at the night sky. The girl turned her head and gazed at the young man lovingly. "What are you thinking about right now, Sakyou...?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

"What are you thinking of right now?"

Sakyou looked into her eyes and answered. "About us, Shizuru...and about our lives together after we're finally married..." He smiled as he gently took Shizuru's hand into his own and kissed her; the engagement ring that he gave to her shined within the moonlight's rays. Shizuru smiled when Sakyou wrapped his arms around her...Holding her safe and warm...

"Excuse me?" a gentle voice from behind them asked. The couple turned around quickly and saw a young man, probably around the age of fifteen to seventeen or so, with bright emerald-green eyes, long crimson-colored hair and a face that looked like an angel that came from Heaven.

"Yes...? How may we help you?" Sakyou asked. Shizuru wasn't in his arms anymore; instead, she stood right next to him.

"I'm new here in this part of the town and I was wondering if you can tell me where the nearest dining restaurant is," the young man answered.

"Oh, the nearest restaurant from here is _Hikari_," Sakyou replied. "It's just down this street, you won't miss it."

"Ah, thank you very much. But..." he paused.

"Yes?"

"Why don't I just eat here?"

Sakyou and Shizuru were confused about what he just said. "I'm sorry, but I don't understand what you mean," said Sakyou.

"I'll just eat here. I'm sure tonight's dinner will be worthwhile; a two for one special in my opinion."

Sakyou was becoming irritated with his strange talk. "We'll just leave now," he said as he held Shizuru's hand and began to walk away.

With only a couple of steps, Sakyou froze from where he stood. He couldn't move forward.

"Sakyou, what's wrong?" Shizuru asked.

Sakyou tried to move, but he couldn't. His feet were somehow stuck upon the ground, as though he was super-glued to the spot. "I'm...stuck..."

"What?" Shizuru looked at the ground. Nothing was holding onto his feet and legs, and it doesn't appear to be that he's got his foot caught in a hole. "You can't move?"

"No...My whole body can't move..." Sakyou turned his head a slight bit to the side. Only his head was able to move, but not his arms, hands, legs and feet. Unfortunately, he was still holding onto Shizuru's hand.

Shizuru tried to get her hand free, but she wasn't able to. "Sakyou, what's happening?" She turned around to see if the young man that they met was still here. She raised an eyebrow to find an empty area. No one was standing there... "Where did he go?" she wondered. She turned around and gasped.

He just stood there beside Sakyou with a hungry look in his eyes. "The moon is full tonight...Isn't it beautiful? The full moon increases my thirst for the fresh blood that flows through your bodies..."

"What are you talking about?" Sakyou yelled as he was trying to wriggle free. No luck.

The young man began to stroke Sakyou's face lightly. "I can feel your warm blood within you, giving you life...Now I must take that away from you...and her..."

"You're insane!" Shizuru yelled. She looked around her to see if there was anyone near or around the park to help them...But there was no one around at all. The girl tried to free her hand from Sakyou's; it still wouldn't work. She was becoming scared. This could be some deranged lunatic what thinks he's a vampire or something! Maybe he _is_ a lunatic, but no one's here to help her or her fiancé! "Please let us go!" she begged.

"I cannot let you go...The full moon is what binds me here...I cannot stop it...I must end this thirst with your blood..." he said solemnly as though he was an empty shell without a soul within him.

Shizuru's eyes began to fill with terror as she saw the young man's appearance began to change. His eyes were no longer green, they were now a golden-yellow color; his hair from crimson-red to long, flowing silver-white. He grew taller and his face was slightly different.

"Tonight I shall feed..." he said softly. He looked at Sakyou, who was perspiring cold sweat. Sakyou closed his eyes shut when the newly changed young man's hands touched his face. His heard began to beat wildly, uncontrollably...Sakyou tried to move away again and unexpectedly, he was able to move a slight bit until his legs were free. He was able to free his hand from Shizuru's, letting her loose and able to escape from here.

Shizuru and Sakyou collapsed on the spot. By not moving for such a long time, their legs gave out, but Shizuru was able to move.

"Shizuru, run away now while you still can!" Sakyou yelled.

Shizuru froze...Terror had conquered her entire body: afraid to see how that boy had changed his entire appearance from head to toe and by what he was saying. "I-I-I can't leave you here, Sakyou!" she cried.

"I've had enough of hearing your voice. It's time for you to hush," said the man. His voice was deeper and deadly than before. He narrowed his eyes and Shizuru became quiet. She couldn't speak nor could she scream at the top of her lungs. Again, she froze.

Sakyou couldn't move... he was scared; he knew that he can't do anything now. He heard footsteps creep up from behind him. He looked up and saw him standing before him. The man brought his hand forward and Sakyou got up automatically as if his body had done so on its own.

When Sakyou stood up straightly, the "young" man tilted his neck slightly to the side. Shizuru watched quietly, her heart thumping like crazy.

He took a step closer towards Sakyou, his mouth opened wide, revealing pearly-white canines as he neared Sakyou's exposed flesh.

The sound of piercing skin and the scent of blood filled the air.

_"SAKYOU!!!"_ Shizuru screamed as she saw Sakyou's body go limp. But her silent screams could and never will be heard...

###

A/N: Okay, that was the end of chappie 1!! Soo...how was it?? Is it off to a good start? Does it have potential? Do you want me to continue this or not?? B/c depending on how many reviews I get for this, the second chappie won't come up until I receive 5 or more reviews for this one. I just want to know, that's why.

Anyway, if you're wondering about the song titles for the chappie titles.... _"Desire"_ is a song from **Do As Infinity** (a.k.a. _DAI_) – a really awesome band from Japan; consists of three members, two guys and one girl...the girl is the lead singer of the group and her name is _Tomiko Van_. They did songs for InuYasha, "_Fukai Mori_" ("_Deep Forest_" 2nd ending) and "_Shinjitsu no Uta"_ _("Song of Truth"_ 6th ending). They also did songs for Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust, called _"Tooku Made_". They performed in America for the first time last June during the A-Kon (an anime convention that happened a Texas, not too long ago and Yay! My friend Jenni got to go there and cosplayed as Quitis from Final Fantasy 8! Her costume was so cool!! I love cosplay...it rocks! XD) Anyway, _"Desire"_ is from Do As Infinity...it's a really cool song sings _"Believe in desire..."_ Heh ;

As for _"Hear Me Cry"...._it's a song from **Utada Hikaru** (one of the BEST singers in Japan right now!) She's sometimes known as the queen of j-pop...either her or _Hamasaki Ayumi_...no one really knows b/c both of them are absolutely GREAT (I'm a fan of both singers btw XD). Utada Hikaru had sung/created the main theme song from Kingdom Hearts (in English, it's known as _"Simple and Clean"..._the original title of the song in Japanese is _"Hikari"_ meaning _"Light")..._ She's a really great singer and she has created a ton of great songs as well. **KINGDOM HEARTS OWNS!!!** _"Hear Me Cry..."_ is a very beautiful song...

Ahem...If you're wondering about the restaurant that Sakyou mentioned to the 'young man', _Hikari_ is a real Japanese restaurant and it's also here in Las Vegas...very close to where I live...I was surprised to see one...

There were some OOC-ness for Sakyou and Shizuru's characters and hopefully you guys know who the young man was, right? Sakyou and Shizuru, I chose as a couple b/c well, as you saw in the episode where Sakyou killed himself, you could see that Shizuru was like 'hurt' and 'sad' b/c she likes him!! So yeah, they're a couple in this one...but...err....yeah, just read on...but that's **IF** I get reviews and know if this got any potential to keep going on. So just send in those reviews please and hopefully I'll be back soon with another chapter. The song/chapter title will be called _"READY STEADY GO"_ by **L'Arc en Ciel**....I've been obsessed with this song lately...Do you know how many times I've seen this music video??! XD I envy my friends who went to the Otakon 2004...L'Arc were performing a concert there!! Oh yeah, and they just released an album in America, called **_"Smile"._**

_Ja ne!_


End file.
